Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation Present * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Tom and Jerry * "Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon" * Starring: Kelly Steables, Vicki Lewis, Jim Cummings, Laraine Newman, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, Richard McGonagle, Wayne Knight, Dee Bradley Baker * Casting and Voice Direction: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Music by: Michael Tavera * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Brian Swenlin * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Kelly Stables and Athena and Puffy ** Vicki Lewis as Drizelda ** Jim Cummings as Kaldorf ** Laraine Newman as Elf Elder's Wife ** Greg Ellis as Tin ** Jess Harnell as Pan ** Richard McGonagle as Alley ** Wayne Knight as The Elf Elder ** Dee Bradley Baker as Buster and Elf Boy * Production Manager: John Roback * Assistant Production Managers: Matt Bemzinger, Joe Goyette * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Larry Scholl * Prop Design: Lance Falk * Model Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Background Design: Gary Mouri, Eric N. Clark, Robert Harand * Art Director: Eric Semones * Background Paint: Christopher Brock, Ruben Chavez, Tristin Cole, Juan Garrido, Edward Weston Li, Hector Martinez, David McBride, Leonard Robledo, Donna Prince, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Sahin Ersoz, Naz Ghorati-Azadi, Dan Haskett, Larry Leker, Frank Paur, John Pomeroy, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky * Storyboard Cleanup: Ruben Procopio, Tracy Lee, Chris Peterson * Character Layout and Animation: Kaukab Basheek, Spike Brandt, Dan Haskett, TJ House, Jon McClenahan, Frank Molieri, John Pomeroy, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Animation Timing: James Tim Walker, Kirk Tingblad, Bob Nesler, Michel Lyman * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre * Effects Animation: Vera Duffy, Matt Girardi, Debbie Middleton * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon * Producers: Heame Kim, Yuna Diane Kim, Youngtae Kim, Mijeong Kim, Wanwoo Chun, Seungwoo Baek * Layout: Seungyong Um, Jongman Lim, Kyungwon Lim * Animators: Sangkyung Han, Songyeol Han, Kisoo Kwon, Mikyung Myung, Kyungwook Min, Youngsan Park, Dae Kwon Lee, Youngsun Lee, Kyungsook Hwang, Yoonhee Kang, Sungee Lim, Jin-Hee Park * Model Checker: Woonki Choi * Assistant Animators: Boshin Lee, Mihyun Lim, Soonae Kim, Jeain Yoo, Boyoung Shin, Jinhyun Lee, Haesook Sim * Final Checker; Seungjoo Park * Digital Crew: Youngho Seo, Suwhe Heo, Eunah Lee, Kyunghee Noh, Eunkyung Cho, Jungsil Yoo, Jayoung Kim * Background Crew: Mikyung Kim, Hyoyoung Jeon, Eunmi Kim, Yeonhee Park * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluck, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Featured Songs ** "Tom and Jerry Theme" *** Written by: Scott Bradley ** "A Place for Me" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Alan Burnett and Brian Swenlin *** Performed by: Kelly Stables ** "Heat" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Brian Swenlin *** Performed by: Vicki Lewis ** "A Place for Me" - Reprise *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Alan Burnett and Brian Swenlin *** Performed by: Kelly Stables * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Rene Toporzysek * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2014 Turner Entertainment Co. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Warmer Bross. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Tom and Jerry Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video